Postmortem studies in neuropsychiatric disorders test hypotheses with regard to schizophrenia, suicide, and addictions. New findings in schizophrenia include the following: (1) decreased width of the parahippocampal gyrus in schizophrenics versus controls: (2) decreased temporal cortex sigma receptors in schizophrenics versus controls with normal PCP receptors; and (3) differences in monoclonal antibodies between schizophrenics and controls. New findings in suicide studies included decreased width of the right parahippocampal gyrus relative to normal controls. Lastly, hippocampal glutamate binding was increased in alcoholic brains as compared with controls. This increase was especially pronounced in alcoholics who died from seizures secondary to alcohol withdrawal.